


99 бешеных псов

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Каждый оборотень умеет делать многие вещи - заживлять раны, двигаться быстрее, забирать чужую боль и контролировать псов.Каждый оборотень знает - собака, это друг.Вот только есть одно "но", и Хейл не устает себе о нем напоминать. Зараженные друзья становятся врагами. Безжалостными.





	99 бешеных псов

Каждый оборотень умеет делать многие вещи — заживлять раны, двигаться быстрее, забирать чужую боль и контролировать псов. Каждый оборотень знает — собака, это друг. Собаки не бывают злыми без стоящей причины, они не кидаются просто так, от скуки. Они преданные и близкие друзья.

Друзья, которых можно контролировать.

Вот только есть одно «но», и Хейл не устает себе о нем напоминать. Зараженные друзья становятся врагами. Безжалостными. Не отступающими ни перед какими опасностями. Напрочь лишенные инстинкта самосохранения.

Когда он впервые выходит на арену, он не знает много. Не знает, что раны нанесенные собакой, мучающейся бешенством, никогда не заживут полностью, оставляя на теле уродливые сети шрамов. Не знает, что за намеренный отказ причинять безумному существу вред его будут подвешивать и пытать электричеством. Не знает, что на него ставят огромные деньги, и что если он хочет выбраться из этого рассадника, ему придется научиться выживать, лишаясь многих прежних убеждений.

Из всей прошлой жизни, в которой он был всего лишь альфой, волком, сыном, просто Дереком, в конце концов, он выносит сюда лишь ярость. Ярость, которая всегда кипела в его крови, словно вместо этой алой жидкости по его сосудам текла лава. 

Он отбрасывал усмехающиеся губы, карие глаза, в которых дьяволы танцуют джигу, отбрасывал насмешливый голос:

— Ну что, Хмуроволк, сегодня ты снова скажешь лишь три слова за весь день, из которых два будут «Стайлз» и «заткнись»? Или может быть ты все таки расскажешь о том, каким чертовым образом ты попал в мою комнату, ведь я отлично помню, что закрывал окно, и дверь тоже была заперта, но все вроде как цело, а ты все же здесь,м?

Ярость переполняла его, обостряла чувства волка, который после каждой победы выл снова и снова, запрокидывая голову где-то внутри него. Молчаливый Хейл терпел эту тоску, обиду, и составлял планы побега, рисуя когтем очередную палочку на стене своей темницы, и зачеркивая их по четыре.

Это было словно считалка, помогающая уснуть. 

Один бешеный пес покусал простого, и стало два бешеных пса. 

Он считал их снова и снова. Пока он был на арене. Пока он был в подвале. Пока он был в пыточной. Пока чокнутые охотники заставляли его кусать по одному из них, забывая, что укус в равной степени мог как обратить их, так и убить.

Удивительно, но ни один из них не выжил. В голове Дерека даже промелькнула мысль о том, что стоит все же исправить статистику. Это было не 50/50, нет. В последнее время это было 0/99. Ноль обращенных на девяносто девять пытавшихся. И сотня трупов на его, Дерека, совести.

Они приходили после каждого боя. Сегодня, стало быть, юбилейный.

— Дамы и господа! Сегодня, прямо сейчас перед вами... — вещал довольный голос, а Дерек размышлял о том, что может быть в этом его самая большая проблема. Он не может заразится так же, как эти несчастные псы, потому что он с детства болен яростью и ненавистью. 

А ведь как было бы проще...

Их не успевают вывести на площадку, усыпанную песком — дверь слетает с петель, и там, в дверном проеме появляется человек, но его лица практически не видно, однако Хейл безошибочно узнает его запах.

Терпкое вино, мускатный орех и ноты лимона.

Стайлз. 

Дерек почти ненавидит его за то, что явился один, за то, что вообще явился, но сзади подоспевает его стая. 

— Дерек? Волчара, ты как? — выкрикивает через гомон людей Стилински, но не успевает получить ответа, ведь в этой бойне вообще сложно что-то вычленить.

Сейчас Хейл дерется с наслаждением. 99 боев, проведенных на арене сделали из него самую чудовищную машину для убийств, которая возвращала все то, что приняла из рук создателей. 99 побед, одержаных именно для этого момента, и он может позволить себе почувствовать триумф. Они нашли его. Он нашел его. Похищенного, увезенного в другой штат. Нашел. 

Раздаются крики и выстрелы вокруг, но он уверенно ориентируется в происходящем, упиваясь местью. Он чувствует — враг повержен. Неожиданно выстрел гремит из-за спины, где, казалось, не осталось выживших.

— Дерек! — крик появившейся следом Эрики приводит его в чувство.

Вокруг все залито кровью, и пахнет ужасом и смертью, но больше всего фонит от Риз. Он следит за ее взглядом и цепенеет. 

Стайлз стоит прямо за его спиной в неестестенной позе. Словно кто-то шутки ради поставил его на паузу посередине движения. На футболке медленно расползается пятно крови, и его запах становится непереносимым.

— Стайлз! — Хейл подхватывает его, смотрящего неверяще в чужие глаза.

— Ну вот, — хрипит Стилински, противоестественно улыбаясь, глядя на альфу, — сегодня я настоящий Бэтмен, да? 

Девяносто девять бешенных псов воют где-то внутри, присоединяясь к волчьему крику, а Дерек, глядит на него ошарашенно. Он не может поверить в то, что такое вообще может случится в этом гребанном мире. Неужели, неужели было так обязательно отнимать у него последнее, за что он держался? Последнее, ради чего он стоял?

Он принимает решение стоять до конца. До последнего. Его зубы смыкаются на тонком запястье, и луна поднимается. Дерек молится всем волчьим богам, чтобы это сработало и Эрика молится вместе с ним так же беззвучно, глядя на холодный серп луны.

Девяносто девять бешеных псов молятся вместе с ними разными голосами в его голове.

Сердцебиение останавливается — Хейл слышит это невыносимо отчетливо. Кажется, его собственное сердце останавливается вместе с чужим. Голову рвет от осознания того, что его никогда не коснуться руки, что прежде обнимал, что он не увидит на бледных губах улыбку, что ему никогда не прошепчут нежных слов любви. Разноголосый гул его личных бешеных псов сводит с ума, но еще сильнее — ясность того, что его миру пришел конец.

Тело в его руках внезапно скручивает спазм. И еще один. И еще.

Он смотрит на мальчишку во все глаза, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Боясь зря обнадежится. И непривычная пустота звенит внутри. Такая, словно с его души сбросили огромный ком. Так тихо. И нет больше его бешеных псов. 

Мальчишка открывает желтые глаза.


End file.
